Katniss' trip
by VanillaAshes
Summary: After waking up from another nightmare, Katniss ends up making her way all the way to District 2 ending up knocking on Gales door
1. Chapter 1

I look around my room searching for the mutt that was attacking me, it's gone; another nightmare. I am safe, that's what they always say, but I'm not safe, every time I close my eyes, I'm not safe and I never will be. Might aswell get up now, I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep now, I never can. Peeta had to stop coming over just under a week ago, he attacked me, I had triggered something. Haymitch contacted 'those gits in charge'; apparently they're sending a 'doctor' to see him.

I get downstairs and just stare outside, it's dark but all I want to do is go to the forest, it's still the only place I feel free, they haven't taken that away from me; just everything else…

I don't remember walking to the forest, I just remember climbing a familiar tree higher and higher until I cannot climb anymore, I perch myself on one of the branches leaning against another adjoining branch, it's rather comfortable here, I could stay here all day, and I did. I sat in this tree and watched the sun rise and set, just thinking, before I headed back home and up to bed, I know I forgot something vital, something you need to do, but I can't remember, with this thought I fall asleep…

I wake up all sweaty and out of breath, the dream was too vivid; me not shooting Gale, seconds later my sister burning alive calling my name… His bomb killed her, but he didn't… How did I not remember that, he was being tortured, I was with him for weeks and away from him for no more then 5 minutes when she _burned_… There's no way he had any involvement in it, none at all.

I vaguely remember walking to the train station and watching as the outside world goes by as I sit on the seat… but the true indication that I have left District 12 and entered District 2 was knocking on a white door, it swung open inwards bringing me face-to-face with Rory, Gales' younger brother. I didn't say anything, and I didn't have to, as soon as he saw me Rory hugged me, instinctively I hugged him back before he pulled me in shutting the door, pulling me down a long corridor into a dining room and shouting;

"Look who's here; it's Katniss!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at me, not believing I was actually there, the only person apart from Rory that did not gape at me was Posy, who ran across the room and hugged my legs looking up, I picked her up receiving another hug, this caused everyone to finally realising I'm not there imagination and rush over to me, all except Gale, he was still very much in shock.

"Katniss, sweetie" Mrs. Hawthorne started "May I ask why you are wearing Pyjamas?"

I looked down and see what I'm wearing; my pyjama shorts and t-shirt, no shoes, I am completely exposed, I feel my eyes water as I have no explanation, "I don't know" I end up sobbing seeing Gales head suddenly snap up to my voice, but I stay focused on Mrs. Hawthorne as she pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry, lets go to my room and get you cleaned up, you can borrow some of my clothes" she smiles and leads me upstairs, I go with her.

She takes me step by step through showering and getting dressed, I'm very glad she didn't leave me alone, I don't think I would have coped. Once dressed she sits me down on her bed and looks at me motherly way,

"So tell me, how are you?" she asks carefully

"I've been better" I say, not sure how much I want to reveal

"You can tell me anything, you know you are safe here" she reassures me, but am I safe here from my dreams?

"I'm never safe, especially not from my nightmares" I reply honestly, deciding it's best to tell someone, she takes my hand in hers and looks me in the eye, telling me she is here is ever I need someone to talk to, I look down avoiding her eyes as I say for the first time "She's dead, Prim, she's dead and she's never coming back, just like my Dad and Finnick, Rue, most of District 12, Wiress, Mags …" I couldn't carry on as the sobs were interrupting me, and very annoying, I angrily wiped my eyes causing her to grab my hands and move them down away from my eyes, I realised once I looked at her again that I had scratched around my eyes, trying to get rid of the memories. I felt my arms flop down in defeat when she called for someone to bring her a 1st aid kit.

Gale walked in seconds later with a green box, his eyes never leaving me as I focused on my hands, handed her the box and stepped back, remaining in the room just staring at me as my face and scratches were getting cleaned up. She put down the cloth she was using and I noticed blood on it, I made myself bleed? I got still feel tears falling down my cheeks. I moved one of my hands up to wipe away the tears, I hated crying in front of people, only to receive it getting slapped away, I instantly put my hands in my lap and looked at her shocked as she put cream on my face.

When she finished she gave my hand a gentle squeeze and left the room, leaving me and Gale alone, I was suddenly very nervous, I didn't even think about what I would say to him, suddenly I can't remember why I even came here, what would it help if he I knew that I knew that he didn't kill her? Would it even change anything? He was just standing there, waiting for me to say something, probably why I was here. OK, just say something, anything, brake the tension, here goes nothing…

"I… err… I… I'm sorry I didn't kill you" I splutter out before quickly adding "and I know you didn't kill Prim"

He just looks at me, I don't know why, I decide to actually not avoid his eyes, although when I look at him, his eyes are closed and he controlling his breathing, I quietly stand up and walk over to him. I'm standing directly in front of him and slowly take his hand, his eye fly open and find mine; this says it all. I fall into his arm as he holds me tight; neither of us has ever been good with words, well mostly me.

The next thing I recall was waking up leaning on a very comfortable and hard pillow, as I open my eyes I see somebody's stomach which means my head is on their chest. I can't seem to remember whose it could be so I pull the t-shirt up slightly to look at their stomach more closely and find out who it belongs too, as I pull it up 3 inches a hand grabs mine stopping me going any further as I look up locking eyes with Gale. I hear someone say 'I'll catch you when your girlfriend isn't stripping you, Mr. Hawthorne' followed by a beep. I look around confused before going back to Gales eyes whose look mischievous as he asks "May I ask why you were undressing me?"

I feel my cheeks go red as my mouth opens and closes constantly looking for an answer that I do not know. I just stare at him as his smile gets wider by the second. "I was just trying to figure out who I was lying on" I reply lamely after about 3 minutes

"And may I ask what stopped you from looking at my face to find out?" he asked smile getting even wider.

"It didn't occur to me" I started before hitting his chest "Don't laugh at me" I whined making him actually laugh at me.

"Come on sleeping beauty, I think dinner's ready" he says sitting up slightly moving me as well, I put my hand on his chest stopping him

"You've just had breakfast!" I comment making him laugh again causing my to glare at him, not knowing what caused it

"You've been asleep for just over 9 hours!" he informs me, lifting us both of the bed, this is when I realise the sun is in a different place and so am I, this must be Gales room. He sees me looking around as he just watches me, I walk over to wardrobe and open it eyeing up all of his clothes and suddenly feel slightly envious, he gets to wear normal clothes and his mother dressed me in a Dress! "Come on, I'm hunger I haven't eaten this morning."

"I don't feel hungry, I'll just stay here" I inform him

"When did you last eat?" he asks

"Yesterday, I ate with Haymitch" I replied

"What did you have" he asks

"Stew, just like every Monday"

"Monday?" he asks quickly and I notice he's stepped closer to me

"Yes Monday, Haymitch comes over every Monday and we have stew"

"So you haven't eaten anything since then?"

"No, why?" I ask suddenly a tad annoyed with all the questions

"It's Friday!" He informs me as I stare at him in disbelief

"No, it can't be" I utter as he pull me out of the room carefully and down the stares to the kitchen, straight to her Mother.

"Mum, Katniss hasn't eaten since Monday and says she's not hungry" he says quickly.

I get ordered to sit down and forced to eat so much that by the end of it my heads on the table and I'm groaning. "I don't think I've ever been this full!" I exclaim, head still attached to the table and I don't think I'll ever have the energy to move it.

I feel someone sit next to me, "Katniss" Mrs. Hawthorne speaks "Did you have, you know while you were asleep, did you…" suddenly my head swung up as I looked at her

"No, I didn't I just slept! I just slept!" My face was already hurting from how much I was grinning "I didn't have a Nightmare!" I shouted as I jumped up and launched myself on Gale "Thank you"

_**Authors' Note; **_

_** Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.**_

_** Any and all reviews will be most appreciated; I'd love to know how I did.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Since launching myself on Gale thanking him for giving me a no nightmare sleep, he insisted I tell him everything that has happened in the last couple of months. So I do, I tell him everything, what I did when I got back, how I didn't shower until Peeta told me to, about Peeta's 'episode' and every single one of my nightmares… this took while a while and I had just finished telling him about my last one, the one that drove me to District 12 when Vic walked in,

"You two are up early!" he exclaimed cheerily

"Actually, we haven't quite gone to be yet" Gale informed him, Vic cringed

"You best give at least a 10 minute warning before you tell Mum that so I can leg it" he warned walking into the kitchen

"Your Mum won't be mad will she?" I asked slightly worried

"Not if she doesn't know" He replies, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the settee into his bedroom launching us both on the best as he pulled the covers over us, I just laughed, I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face. It didn't help that he was 'shushing' me every couple of seconds,

"Gale… You're … so…" I attempted saying regaining my breath

"Handsome, loveable, ingenious, smart, sexy…" he offered making me laugh, in the end I put my hand over his mouth to stop him

"No, none of them" I said causing him to act offending

"Not even sexy?" he asked with a pout

"Mmmm, nope" I replied simply "Night"

I quickly turned around onto my side and buried my head in the pillow pretending to be asleep, but feeling quite tired aswell

"Fine, I'll get you back later, night" he said slowly and I knew he was up to something, but the last think I expected him to do, he did…

He grabbed my sides and began tickling me, after I squealed in surprise, I began giggling uncontrollably, yes giggling, not even laughing. I tried pushing him off to no avail, he wouldn't move. Too make matters worse, he knew where I was ticklish and he wasn't ticklish at all! I was doomed!

I needed to do something to get out of this, I realise that his slightly pinning me down, I smile slightly which isn't noticeable because I can't stop laughing/ giggling. In one swift motion I flip us over landing on top of him, grab his wrists pinning them above his head; I am fully pinning him to the bed. As his arms are longer then mine, I'm leaning low down to hole them, I realise that our faces are millimetres apart, I'm just about to lean back when he smirks and says "If you wanted to be on top; all you had to do was ask". I simple frost, eyes widens and mouth opens; I gaped at him.

I should've moved when I had the chance as seconds later his Mother walks in and starts talking "Katniss, would you like to borrow …" she freezes once she sees the position we are in and just stares. I decide to get off him, as I push myself away I realise my foot is tangled in the covers but don't have enough time to steady myself as I land on the floor with a 'thud'. Within seconds I have two worried faces hovering over me, all I do is turn red with embarrassment.

"I'm tired" I comment receiving a confused look from Hazelle and Gale hiding a smile

"Gale help me get her in bed, I think she may have hit her head, it can make you feel tired, but we must keep her awake for 12 hours" she stated quickly picking me up, with the help from Gale, onto Gales bed.

"Actually Mum, I'm not sure that's the reason she's tired" Gale confessed, I was going to jump in and explain when I realised how it would come across, I kept my mouth shut and watched Gale speak "Katniss and I didn't actually get any sleep last night" he confessed. Hazelle's eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly, this is when Gales realises how it sounds, he turns to me for support to see me sniggering at him, I receive a short glare before he turns back to his Mum, "I didn't mean it like that! We were just talking, I promise"

"You better off been, because if I find out you have been doing anything of that sort in this household young man, there will be hell to pay" she threatens and then sits on the side of the bed, checking my temperature, her voice is extremely soft when she speaks to me "How are you feeling? Did you get hurt when you fell off the bed? Do you need anything to eat? Or drink?" I shake my head "Well if you need anything, anytime of the day, just ask, OK?" I nod and she gives me a motherly hug and stands up, I hear her whisper something to Gale but don't hear what she said.

"Thanks for the help" he says sarcastically

"Hey! Don't be mad at me, I've just fallen from a terrible height!" I complain emotionless, my barriers are have gone up and I wish I didn't know why, but I do. I've just realised that I need Gale, I don't like it, I've never liked depending on anybody, not since my Dad; I promised myself I'd never get emotionally attached to anyone again… The only two people I've opened myself up to one hundred percent was my Dad and Prim, and they've both gone, I don't think I could manage that again, I couldn't lose anyone else, therefore I can't let anybody close.

I just realised that I've been staring at Gale, most likely emotionless with a scowl on my face as his features have become emotionless too… somehow I feel like I'm losing him and I don't like it, am I already too close to go back? I close my eyes and move my hands to my head. I notice my breathing has quickened and become more heavily, I focus on slowing it down, I can't have a panic attack now… but I can't help it.

I've become too close to somebody again, Gale, what am I going to do, the only two people I was certain I loved were my Father and my Sister and they're both gone, each death nearly tore me apart and I doing it again, I getting close to another person that can hurt me, I can't, I can't allow myself to feel, if I don't feel, I can't get hurt. I shouldn't have come here, it was a mistake, I've made matters worse, I should've just stayed at District 12 and but 24 cats or something to keep me company, they're easily replaceable… I feel the bed dip beside me and somebody pull me into their arms, I know instantly its Gale… should I pull away? Should I run and never look back? What should I do?

_**Authors' Comment;**_

_** Thank you so much for the lovely comments, they really made my day :D**_

_**After reading the reviews, I couldn't stop myself from writing this and posting it straight away, I hope you enjoy it :D**_

_**Please, if you have time, review so I know what you're thinking and what you want x**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up feeling the person under me slowly moving me off them, I sit up and look at them realising its Gale, I fell asleep on him, and had no nightmares… strange.

He looks at me a gentle whispers "Hey, go back to sleep, I need to go work but I'll be back soon" I believe him and feel myself fall into unconsciousness once again…

_I'm running and running but not getting any closer to Prim, she's standing their shouting my name, I need to get there, I need to get their in time, I'm shouting her name, telling her I'm coming, I'm nearly there, but I'm not, I'm running as fast as I can and not getting any closer suddenly she disappears and I'm alone, she's gone, I've lost her. I'm shouting for her to come back and I hear her calling my name, but the voice changes it's not Prim, it's Gales Mum and Vic, his brother. Where are they…_

I sit up and look around and see Hazelle and Vic looking at me with worried eyes "Where's Prim?" I ask, I see their eyes widen as I remember. I hesitate before asking my next question "Where's Gale?"

"He's at work, I can take you there" Vic offers, I look at him and smile gently making him grin and jump up, "I'll get dressed, and you should too" he runs out the room as I turn my attention to Hazelle

"Want me to find you some clothes to wear, you're still wearing the dress from yesterday" she asks with a smile, I follow her after blushing with embarrassment.

This time I convince her not to dress me so girly, I wear black leggings matched with a loose grey top which just about covers my bum, I ask her constantly if I should be wearing more and she just shrugs it off saying its how everyone dresses here.

Walking with Vic started quietly, it was only when I took his hand, not wanting to lose him that he began blabbering away,

"So are you going to move to District 2?" he asks

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far a head" I inform him

"I know! You can wait until after you and Gale get married and then buy a house together. I bet Gale can buy a huge house, he's in a really good job, you know, he is a Supervisor and has his own office. You can probably have your own rooms too. I have to share with Rory because we have a 4 bedroom house, Gale has his own room, I share with Rory, Mum has her own room too and Posy get her own room aswell. Rory keeps asking why he has to share, he thinks that me and Posy should share but Mum says no because Posy is a girl and needs her own room. Although I don't mind, I like sharing a room, it means there's two people to tidy it not only one. When you and Gale get married and buy a big house can I have my own room there, so then I can come and visit you all the time. Oooh when you have children, can I baby sit? I love children, and I know they will love me. How many children do you think you will have? When I grow up I want to have a really big family with lots and lots of children, wouldn't that be great. I'm really glad you came; Mum says I can stay off school for a little bit while you visit! Maybe if you live here I won't have to ever go to school, I don't really see the point in school it's so boring, I don't need to go anymore, I am 10 years old and I already know everything I need to know. You never guess but they don't have mines here! I'm really glad because now Gale doesn't have to go into the mines and he won't die like Daddy did. I don't really remember him, I was 4 when he died, I think. Do you have nightmares a lot? I've never seen you with so much emotion in your eyes, it was like Gale too. I remember him crying and Mum having to calm him down, he was crying about you and Prim, I know he blamed himself over her death. But I didn't understand it, he was on the ground when the bombs were realised so how could he drop them, it doesn't make sense. He seemed fine the next day, Rory said he was wearing a mask but he wasn't, then he told me he was hiding his emotions which I guess was true because he doesn't seem to express himself that much. He still plays with us, we had a water fight last week on Sunday and he soaked Rory and me and Posy without getting a drop on himself, so we ganged up on him, and we got him soaked too, maybe we can have a water fight later, if we do can I be on your team, I bet your be brilliant…" he blabbered on, I stopped him after about 10 minutes but it felt like hours

"Vic, you've asked me about 20 questions! Since when did you learn to talk constantly?" I asked

He looked up at me and blushed "Sorry, I'm just so excited for you to be here!" he exclaimed

"Did you notice that while you were talking everyone was looking and pointing at me?" I lean down and whisper

He stops and looks at me and answers simply "You are the mockingjay!"

"There's so many building! How long until we get there?" I ask

"Not long, it's just around that corner" he says and I look and see the corner about 80 meters in front of us, it takes us a further 10 minutes to get to the lobby of where Gale works, it's huge, the building is around 40 stories high!

Vic pulls me along to the front desk "Hello Mel!" he says happily "Me and Katniss would like to see Gale please" he asks

Mel looks up at him and smiles and then at me, she looks surprised but quickly hides it "Ofcorse, though shouldn't you be in school?"

"I've got some time off while Katniss is visit, I think it might only be today though as its Friday. Is Gale in his office?"

"Well that's good. Should be, you know where to go, have fun and don't cause too much trouble. Pleasure meeting you Katniss Everdeen"

I smile in response as I'm pulled into an elevator "Katniss, do you want to press the button?" Vic asks causing everyone to stand there and not press the floor they want

"Err… sure" I reach over and look at Vic

"32" he says, I press it and it lights up, I'm just about to pull away when somebody else says a number followed by everyone else, I press them all watching them light up before standing back next to Vic and taking his hand once more, I've never been good at crowds. Before each person leaves they shake my hand, thank me and tell me a little story, the most common one was to tell me how many children they had, their ages and show me a photograph of them. I'd always smile and say something like, 'they have your eyes' or 'you must be proud' or even once 'she's so cute, I'd love to meet her one day'

When we finally reached the floor and got out we had to walk down a long corridor, I was stopped and spoken to many times before finally getting to Gales office. His office was giant, it was bigger then my house in the seam… which is now gone. I wonder around, fascinated that his achieved so much. Suddenly it occurs to me

"Where's Gale?" I ask Vic he looks at me just realising his not here and walks to Gales desk

"Oh, he's on a casual meeting, I think it's called a lunch meeting, it's where some supervisor and/or managers get together and talk about normal things, it so they can get to know each other to make everyone in the building friends and it makes it easier to communicate. Come on, they won't mind us joining, Rory and I do it all the time" he says and takes my hand guiding me to the room without waiting for an answer. We go back into the elevator and go down two floors to floor 30, and have to wait down another long corridor, I was stopped several times again, but didn't mind as much, they are all very positive about it.

Finally we seem to have reached our destination when I smell food and Vic pokes his head around the door frame, I hear a very masculine voice say

"Hello there Vic, care to join us?"

"Can I bring a friend?" he asks squeaking a tad in excitement on 'friend'

"Ofcorse you can, so what's your little friends' name?" the same man asks

I feel myself get pulled in as Vic says my name however everyone goes quiet and just stares at me, Gale is already walking up to me a slightly worried expression on his face. I simply smile at everyone which causes most of them to grin widely at me, my smile becomes slightly bigger at there happy faces.

When Gale does reach me he whispers into my ear "Are you OK?" although I'm sure everyone in the room heard seeing as they're still silent, I give him a simple nod and meet his eyes.

Our eye contact was broken when we both swung our heads to the talking person, "So Katniss, would you like something to eat? A sandwich?" she offered

I nodded my head "Yes please"

Vic and I sat on opposite sides of Gales as we ate, conversations had now risen between people and I was mainly answering questions. Although I kept catching eyes with one of the men that just stared at me, I couldn't tell what his emotion was but he hadn't spoken to me, I was feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh I am so sorry!" the women next to me exclaimed making me look at her confused face towards her "It must be really awkward sitting here with the father of the person that tried to kill you in the hunger games"

I looked back at him and noticed his eyes… I remember where I've seen them before, Clove. That was Cloves father. I instantly look down at my hands, my left is intertwined with Gales and I see my knuckles going white as my grip becomes stronger out of fear.

_**Authors' Note:**_

_** Thank you to all that read and all that review :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gales POV

As soon as the words leave Leanets mouth, I look at Katniss, she glances at Cloves father and then down towards her hands. Her grip on my hand is becoming increasingly tighter; I wasn't sure whether it was out of anger, fear or something else until I feel her shuffle towards me ever so slightly; fear.  
"Excuse me, I must be going home. Vic come on" I speak at a normal tone which seems really loud due to the now silent room. I stand up bringing Katniss with me and walk straight out of the room glancing at Cannon, Cloves Father on the way out. It's only when we get into the elevator that I dare to look at Katniss again; I notice her shaking slightly and pull her into a hug. I notice Vic looking very awkward in the corner.  
I feel Katniss move away and release her right before the elevator doors open and we walk out into the lobby, I see people look but no one dares approach us.  
We get back home in record time, after giving Vic an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder so he knows I'm not angry at him, I take Katniss up stairs to my room and sit her on the bed. I wait.

Katniss' POV

Gale sits on the bed next to me, I'm waiting for him to apologise or say something, but he doesn't… he just sits there silently; he waiting for me. We had only been sitting for about a minute when I asked the first question that popped into my mind,

"Did you know who he was?"

"Yes"

One simple word answer that could mean so much or so little; give so much information at the same time as none at all. It takes at least 3 minutes before he elaborates.

"I stormed out of the building when I first realised he worked there. The next day they approached me, offered me a promotion to supervisor, when I asked about him they moved me to a completely different department where running into him was virtually impossible. The lunch meeting I was at isn't one I usually attend, it was invitation based that I was attending with one of the main managers that accepted my short and no notice vacation time I asked for. When he asked me to attend the lunch meeting before departing, I had to agree, we were mainly taking about work the whole time, I hadn't acknowledged anyone whilst in their until Vic peered around the door. I didn't even realise he was their until Leanet mentioned it, if I knew he was there, I wouldn't have been." He ensures me

I keep my focus on my hands; it's trying to convince me it's not his fault, which it isn't. How could it be?

"What do you know about him?" I ask, needing to know

"His name is Cannon, he's in his early 40s and I think he had 2 daughters, Clove and another one whose younger, I'm not sure of his name. He is a supervisor for the new workers; he keeps an eye on selected employees for the first 6 months or so. There are about 10 supervisors with the same job.

I nod in response, thinking it through, I still don't know what emotion he was looking at me with, it wasn't anger or hatred, wasn't envy, it seemed to have a tinge of hope in it like he was needing something, like he wanted to ask me something important but couldn't bring himself to.

"He wanted to ask me something" I say out loud in a low whisper

"Excuse me?" Gale asks as I look at him directly

"Cannon, Cloves Father. He eye's I've just worked out the emotion, he was fighting the urge to talk to me. Why would he want to talk to me?"

Gale suddenly becomes slightly awkward, which I see as strange behaviour "Thinking about it, there is a rumour, that his daughter, the one still alive might be ill and that maybe they don't know how to help her." He says like he's just made the connection, I'm about to say something before he interrupts me "No, you are not going to see him or his family, I wont let you near any of them. No don't even try convincing me, it won't work"

I just stare at him, he knows me so well, like he could read my thoughts, he knows I need to help that young girl, because I watched her sister die. I look towards Gale, he has his eyes closed, he knows I can break him, I can make him take me, we both know it, but I don't know if I want to make him do anything. Suddenly I remember, he's taken vacation off with no notice, he's done that for me… this seems more important to address, I'll mentions the girl later, when he hadn't seen me terrified recently.

"You didn't need to take time off of work for me" I say quietly, he eyes shoot open in surprise

"Excuse…. What?" he stumbled

"You said you took time off work, with no notice, no one in your family is ill, no one in your family technically needs you to be at home…" I start

"You are part of my family and always will be"

Now it's my turn to look at him with a look of surprise

_**Authors' Note:**_

_** So sorry this chapter has taken longer then other chapters **_

_** So sorry it is also shorter then other chapters**_

_** My Dad has decided I needed to spend more time revising and doing coursework then writing the story…**_

_** Thank you so much for reading**_

_** Thank you to all the reviews I have received**_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I sat there staying at him with shock without really looking at him but thinking about words, but when I re-focused I noticed he looked quite awkward by his body language, his eyes and facial expression was blank, a face he's had years to master. After taking in his position I realise I need to say or do something… I could run back to district 12 and hide; I could run away and deal with it later; I could change subject knowing he'll know never to mention it again; I could tell him he's like my family aswell; I could just pretend to fall asleep; I could pretend I didn't hear him and see if he repeats himself or not… so many things, unfortunately I decide to say the first words that come to me…. Very bad idea

"Vic was convinced one day you and I were going to marry each other, that's basically all he talked about when guiding me to where you work"

If I didn't want to run before, I do now… I made it ten times more awkward. I need to get myself out of the conversation … sentence two, change subject.

"So Posy's 6 now, she's grown up so much, do you mind if I pay her a little visit?" I ask standing up and walking out before he has a chance to speak.

I enter the living room to find Posy, seeing her playing with her teddy-bears I smile, she can have the childhood most of her family were deprived off, she probably won't remember much of district 12. I sit down besides her causing her to grin widely whilst jumping on me; I decide to throw her up and down carefully eventually falling on my back holding her in parallel to my now lying-down position and sway her side to side making her laugh her little head off. She's quite light for a 6 year old and a bit short for her age which is quite humorous seeing as Gale is 6 foot 4 and it seems Rory and Vic will also grow to be tall like their father. I pretend to drop her causing her to scream out in laughter at the same time I hear a chorus of gasps; I turn my head an awkward angle to be able to see the rest of the Hawthorne family watching me, I slowly bring Posy to sit on my stomach as she tells off her brothers for ruining her fun.

I laugh at her as Rory picks her up, against her will, and runs away with her with Vic chasing them, I see them exit the house. In my peripheral vision I see Mrs. Hawthorne disappear towards the kitchen; I'm alone with Gale. Realising I'm still lying on the ground I push myself up to a sitting position turning my head to face him. He's casually leaning against the door frame with a slight smile on his face, although you could see by he's eyes that he sound something humorous, his eyes tell me it's something I'd be embarrassed about, but I don't know what. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes as he slowly ventured over and knelt besides me, he just looked into my eyes as he pulled my top down to cover my once exposed stomach. I felt my checks redden as his hand glided across my bare skin covering it up.

I feel myself getting lost in his eyes, they're so beautiful, the shade of grey they are is exquisite and powerful. They bore into my eyes with softness and love. I hardly pay attention to the hand that is still resting at the bottom of the top I'm wearing and the top of the leggings, but I'm aware of it. I feel like he's too far away but I know I should be thinking he's too close, too close for comfort; but somehow not close enough and it is comfortable.

I can honestly say I do not recall how we got into this position, I do not remember his hands making their way around my waist, I do not remember my hands making their way to his hair nor do I remember our lips meeting however that is exactly how we were found by the youngest members of the Hawthorne's who all instantly start making gagging sounds. What I do register is when Gale is no longer next to me, I remember the exact moment when he throws Vic and Rory over his shoulders, takes them outside and throws them in the large dustbins, closing the lids and retreating back into the house. I don't know why, I know it's kind of cruel but I just laugh and laugh. When they walk in with scowls on their face I burst into hysterical laughter, it's uncontrollable and takes me at least 30 minutes before I finally allow oxygen to enter my body.

_**Authors' Note:**_

_** This chapter is very short, I'm sorry**_

_** I am kinda running out of ideas and have lost the flow for this story**_

_** I still really want to write it but not quite sure where to take it**_

_** Any suggestions and advice is most appreciated and valued**_

_** I will post soon, I promise. **_

_** Thank you to all that have read and are reading**_

_** Thank you to all that have review and who will review **_

_** Xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night I was drawing with Posy when Gale asked to speak to me, I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. It's only when we entered the kitchen when I noticed him slightly nervous which was extremely odd behaviour from him, I hardly stepped into the room before stopping dead in my tracks having a slight idea what he wanted to talk about; I just hoped I was wrong.

He turned to look at me, I notice he has hidden all of his emotions as I have so nothing can be revealed, so when my answer comes out, I don't see how much it affects him and visa versa.

"Katniss, I was wondering" he hesitated "how long are you staying in District 2?"

"Oh!" I gasped, that was not what I was expecting, I quickly covered my surprise but not in time, I know he saw it "I'm not entirely sure, I didn't actually plan coming"

I tell him honestly

"Right, I was wondering if you wanted…" he starts but gets interrupted by his mother calling through

"Katniss, Haymitch is on the phone for you!" she calls

"Haymitch?" I ask to nobody in particular and go to find her, as I enter the room I see everybody getting shoved out, obviously to give me some privacy; I wonder how he knew where I was. I get told to just speak; it's on loud-speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart!" he slurred slightly "I hear you've run away from District 12 and disappeared of the side of the planet! Does this mean you won't be here for out weekly meal?" he asks

"Run away? Where did you get that from?" I ask, ignoring the last bit for now

"Peeta, he says he waited at your house for a full 26 hours before realising you were not coming back. Anyway, why are you at Hawthorne?" I hear him take a swig of his drink as he finishes talking

"Just visiting, what's the day today?" I ask, planning to figure out getting back in time, a good reason to leave without it being awkward, if I had bothered to turn around I'd see the whole family there watching a listening, but I didn't

"It's Sunday, don't bother coming back for tomorrow, Sweetheart, I think I can live one week with out seeing you. You're not that pretty!" he jokes laughing at his own joke

"I don't think I'd last a whole week!" I joke back, knowing he'd know my hidden motif for the statement

"So have you snogged Hawthorne yet?" she asked loudly

"Haymitch!" I retorted, telling him my answer by pausing "I don't think that's any of your business!"

"Of course it's my business, you're my little tribute! And sweetheart I love you like a daughter! I think I should marry you off" he sounded serious but I could tell he was very drunk

"You can't marry me off, besides I still don't want to get married nor have children"

"Nonsense, so all I have to decide is to whom you marry, any input, Hawthorne of erm … the blond bread boy, Ahh, Peeta. Which one do you prefer?" he asked still sounding serious

"I hate phones, I can't hit you, this is why I never answer the stupid phone at home, doesn't matter how much it rings."

"Come on sweetheart, you know you love him, everyone does"

"Shut up!" I reply angrily "I'm going to kill you when I get back, how do I hang up?" I reply grumpily pressing random buttons. To my displeasure Haymitch was constantly saying things like 'I'm still here', 'can't get rid of me that easily', 'Sweetheart, Oh sweetheart, I can hear youuuu', until I finally ended the call. I sighed and turned around seeing them all standing there, looking at me.

Rory for the first to talk "So you _never_ answer the phone?"

"No"

"Even when it keeps on ringing?"

"Even then, if it just keeps on ringing, I'll just go out to the forest, I don't get disturbed their."

"Not by Haymitch?"

"Nope, he says he'll leave that area just for me"

"What about Peeta?"

I feel my body tense slightly about _his_ name getting mentioned in front of Gale but answer anyway "He's scared of the forest, apparently too many bad memories" I stop for a second, seeing the confusion on Rory's face "I know, it's stupid, it's a completely different forest, not alive to the arena"

"Can you stay here for ever?" Vic asked very loudly and excited

"Yay, Katniss is going to live here!" Posy screamed and ran giving me a hug around my legs.

I could never disappoint Posy, but at the same time I don't think I could move here, I just stare down at her wondering what to say. Gale thankfully rescues me "Posy, she can't live here, she isn't a Hawthorne"

"Oh" she says disappointed, I lean down and give her a proper hug which she returns gladly "Can you marry Gale, then you will be family and live here!" she asks hopeful

"I don't think it's that simple sweetie" I reply carefully

"When are you going?" she asks tearing up

"No, no, no, no, don't cry, please don't cry. Hazelle!" I retreat, not knowing how to deal with emotional children, the only one I could ever handle was Prim and even then she had Mum. Hazelle came to my rescue as Vic came up to me

"How is it not simple to get married?" Vic asks confused

I hesitate answering, trying to think of one he understands but also doesn't insult anyone or make Gale think something he shouldn't… "I don't know how to get married" I reply slowly not quite knowing if that would work

"It's OK, I'll do research for you" He says excitedly and runs away

Hazelle turns to me but it's obvious it's for Gale aswell, "You should go get some sleep, it's been a long day" I nod and follow the already walking Gale.

It's only once we're upstairs and both changed into some of his pyjamas, separately obviously, that I realise I don't know where I'm suppose to be sleeping, I'm currently standing in the bathroom not sure if I should go back to Gales room or not; I decide to go there, either way I'll find out.

I walk into his room to see him putting something in the cupboard, I hadn't taken in the appearance of his room before, I hadn't realised how organised it was, how organised he was. Thinking back, his room was always tidy and organised before the _reaping_ when I use to go over there. When he sees me he smiles tiredly and sits on his bed.

"You can sleep with me if you'd like, me being your _nightmare hero_, or you can sleep on Posy's spare bed in her room, or even we can make the couch up for you if you prefer." He lists my options and I have to choice, I decided to follow my instinct but justify it in a different way

"I don't want nightmare, looks like I'm stay with you Hawthorne" I say with a smile as he offers me to lie down first, I choice the left side as that's the side I always slept on when sharing with Prim.

After about 15 minutes, I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but spoke out loud anyway "What do you think Haymitch meant when he said he sees me like a daughter?"

He is awake as he turns around suddenly now facing me, I keep my body facing upwards and my focus on the ceiling. He stays silent waiting for me to continue my train of thought.

"I never thought of him as a Father, if I did I'd feel as if I'm replacing him. I don't think I could do that, then it means he's really gone. I know this might sound weird but I've always felt him watching over me, guiding me. Into the forest, to the arrows and bow, aiming and killing the animals, finding you." I stop for a second "He has always been there, I know he has, even though he's dead he's is still in me, he always will be. But do you think he'll die a bit in me if I see someone else as a father figure?"

"I don't know" Gale finally says something

"Do you ever think you Father is giving you advice, do you still ask him questions even though he's gone?" I ask him and wait for an answer

"Yes"

"Haymitch has helped me so much, he's been there for me, guiding me. Am I allowed to even think of him as a father?" This time I turn to Gale, he staring at me with his shimmering grey eyes

"He…" I know he can't help, he doesn't have an answer, just like if he asked me, I wouldn't be able to answer; we are both in the same situation.

I look towards the ceiling again and say what has been on my mind since I hung up the phone of Haymitch. I speak out loud

"My Father and the forest led me to you. The capital pulled Peeta and I together. Haymitch likes Peeta the most. However, he thinks that you are better for me. I'm so confused" I turn away from Gale "Goodnight" and close my eyes, staying awake…

_**Authors' Comment:**_

_**Thank you so much to Miss'sPeetaMelark1, I could not have written this chapter with out you x  
Thank you for reading x  
Thank you to all that have reviewed, it really means a lot to me x  
What did you think, did you like Katniss' speech at the end?  
Did you like Haymitch seeing her as a daughter?  
If you do have any ideas for future chapters or any input of what you would like to happen, please tell me, I'd love to know your ideas :D x**_


	7. Chapter 7

Gale POV

"My Father and the forest led me to you. The capital pulled Peeta and I together. Haymitch likes Peeta the most. However, he thinks that you are better for me. I'm so confused" I looked at her as she spoke; she turned away from me and said 'goodnight'.

I stare at her, well at her back. I wait until she falls asleep, which takes a while, before getting up and going to seek advice from my Mum. She'll know what to do, I find her in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" I ask,

"You'll have to figure out your own relationship with Katniss" she replied without even turning around. I have to admit; I was quite angry with her response and slammed the front door as I stormed out. I slumped down on the wall placing my head in my hands.

Seconds later I felt someone sit beside me and ignored them, I don't care what my Mum has to say now. When she doesn't speak I look up and see Katniss sitting there in a daze, she speaks almost as soon I give her my attention.

"I'm sorry" I stare at her, I'm not completely sure why she apologising, she continued "I didn't mean to cause any … trouble. I'm sorry. I've decided I should go home, I… I do want to stay in contact. But I'm not … stable, say goodbye to everyone for me" I couldn't even speak when she kissed my cheek and walked away.

It was only after 5 minutes of sitting there that I actually realised what she said and began running in the direction she went, the direction of the train station.

I got there just in time to jump on the moving train, I didn't even think before searching the train for her. It seems as if I found her instantly, sitting with her head on her knees and her arms around her legs – she looks so small and vulnerable, just like the first time I saw her in the woods.

I simply did what she done to me early, I sat next to her and waited for her to look up, although when she did, I remained silent. I honestly didn't know what to say or do, so I did nothing…

"You know, this is the second time I got on the train at an unreasonable time in my pyjamas"

_**Authors' Note**_

_**This is later then usual and really short, I am so sorry.  
Either the next chapter or the one after shall be the last.  
Thank you for reading  
Thank you for reviewing  
Please review  
Thank you x**_


	8. Chapter 8

"You followed me" I heard her whisper

"I always have" I replied just as quietly

"Not always"

"I would have if I were allowed" she turns her head a gives me a questioning look; I guess its time to explain "I wasn't allowed to make first contact. I had to wait for you to contact me, in any way. A letter, call, visit even a message but until then, I was stuck"

"Why? Who?" she asked, I took a breath

"When you killed Coin and they dragged you away, I tried to kill you, I tried to keep our agreement, but they saw me and stopped me; I missed a hit a peacemaker's leg instead. So this fancy job was also a prison, a prison away from you. They decided that if you wanted to keep any kind of relationship with me open, you have to initiate it; I had no input. I'm surprised nobody told you I nearly killed you" I trailed off at the end as I made eye contact with her as she searched my eyes and face to see if I was telling the truth. When she figured it out she nodded in acceptance and broke eye contact.

"I thought you decided that as I didn't keep to our arrangement, that you wouldn't either" she spoke in a daze

"I'd never do that" my voice can out softer then I ever thought possible "If you want me to leave you alone, just say. I don't mind, I know you need to think, I just needed to tell you why I didn't come."

"Its OK, I'm glad you followed me" I turn my head and look at her again, her eyes focused on the window. After a few seconds she smiled gentle and uttered the words "Is it weird I'm really glad you tried to kill me?"

I felt a laugh escape me as she smiled widely before joining into my laughter

"Just don't tell anyone else, it might sound a bit weird" I joked as we both continued laughing

Hours later we arrived at District 12 and Katniss had fallen asleep beside me, gently leaning on my shoulder. I picked her up and walked off the train, I slowly made my way across town to her home, getting random looks; they might be because I'm here, or that I'm carrying Katniss or even the fact that I am topless and she is in pyjamas. When I arrived at victor's village, Haymitch sees us out of his window and exits his house, with Peeta behind him; I ignore Peeta and talk to Haymitch

"Haymitch" I nod

"Gale" she nods back

"She's really light, have you not been feeding her?" I ask with a light tone,

"Don't blame me" he retorts with a slight smile

"Which one is her house again? And could you help me in?" I ask sheepishly making him laugh at me and walk across his gardens to the next house. It makes me smile, one he is so comfortable around here and looks quite sober, two she has him as a neighbour and not just Peeta.

I follow him in seeing Peeta slowly following, I make sure I swing the door shut behind me as soon as I'm through, this wakes Katniss up.

"What are you…?" she starts to us, realising we're not on the train anymore but gets interrupted by Haymitch

"Hello sweetheart, good sleep?" he asks causing her to jerk her head in his direction

"Haymitch?" she asks, he just smirks in response as I put her down. As soon as her feet touch the ground she gives him a hug; surprisingly I feel myself go slightly jealous.

"So sweetheart, bring any toys home?" Haymitch asks indicating me

"Toy?" I ask, knowing he was joking but still

"What else would you be?" he asks and I pretend to be hurt placing my hand to my chest but am unable to keep the smile away; Haymitch laughs again.

"I needed somebody to carry me off the train" she joked making Haymitch laugh even more as I mocked shocked.

Suddenly Haymitch ruined the moment

"Where did Peeta get to?" he asks without thinking

I scowl as Katniss' body tenses up.

"I don't know, mustn't of followed" I reply, guessing he was standing outside the door but don't say it out loud

"You mean he's finally left me alone!" he asks shocked "He can be so annoying and whinny sometimes" he complains and this time I laugh at him as he acts it out.

It all went dead silent as there was a gentle knock at the door, we all knew who it was; Peeta. When nobody moved, it repeated itself, but a tad louder, this time Haymitch moved.

I watched the door open but could not see him as I was hidden, but I saw Katniss move around and behind me staying in close proximity, what happened, what did he do?

To my annoyance, Peeta came in, acting like he owned the place; Oh if murder wasn't illegal. He tried looking straight a Katniss but I saw his eyes move to my neck, she went behind me. As his eye moved up to meet mine, I felt myself darken and his eyes widened in fear.

"I was just wondering if Katniss was OK." He asked slowly, trying to look through me

"Lets all sit down" Haymitch basically shouted sitting down on one of the two seated settees which were directly opposite another two seated settee.

Katniss pulled the waistband of my pants making me follow her as she sat opposite Haymitch and pulled me down next to her, making Peeta the furthest away from her. Peeta walked over confidently sitting next to Haymitch, probably betting he had his support.

"So Katniss, I didn't know you and Gale were **friends **again" he questioned staring at Katniss, like he owned her

"We are" she replied looking towards the off fireplace

"Well that's great when does he go home?" he asked Katniss again

"He isn't"

Her response surprised me but I kept my glare strong and focused on Peeta, I noticed Haymitch's head jerk upwards to the news. Peeta suddenly looks worried; apparently what reassurance he had was gone

"But his job? He can't just leave it, it doesn't work like that, I made sure of it"

"What?" I roared

"What are you going to do without money? You needed a job and I got you one, that's the best I could do" He replied so sure that I'd have to go back, Katniss has to stay in District 12 unless she has probable cause as she's a victor. The only one that has ever worked was love; that was only proved by marriage.

I know Katniss also knows this, she also knows I'd do anything for my family. I can almost here her working everything out. Peeta knew if I wasn't around, it would be easier to get her to fall in love with him, I was his only barrier.

"He doesn't need to quit his job, I am moving out there" I kept my eyes focused on glaring at him so he didn't know that I had no idea what she was doing. He looked at me and tried searching my face, finding nothing.

"Really? Victors have to stay in their District" he recited

"Unless they have probable cause" she replied

He smirked, knowing that won't work

"I mean after we are planning on getting married in District 2, and living them suits us both as he works there and I have nothing holding me here. Well besides Haymitch" She informed him

I had frozen at the word 'marriage' but maintained my glare

"But…" he started looking like a lost puppy

"Ofcorse he wanted to wait before officially proposing before getting Haymitch's blessing as he is like my Father. I also wanted to tell you, so you can move on"

As soon as Katniss said 'move on' Peeta had tried to launch himself at her aiming for her neck, he hardly got to standing position as Haymitch and I grabbed him securely, stopping him instantly.

After we had booted Peeta out of her house, we went and sat back down

"So sweetheart, when were you going to tell me?" he asked still slightly shocked

"And me? Surely the groom should know he's going to propose!" I exclaimed, however my voice was far from serious as I couldn't keep the grin away at the possibility she may have been serious.

_**Authors' Note**_

_**Thank you so much to all that have read and reviewed  
Did you like this chapter?  
I have got back into this story so it shall keep on going, I am over my writers block  
Sorry if I seemed to have made Peeta mean – I just don't like him very much – Also I needed a reason for Katniss to choice Gale straight out  
Well so yeah … Thank you x**_


	9. Chapter 9

There was an awkward and long silence that filled the air between Katniss, Gale and Haymitch, no one knowing what to say after Katniss announced she was getting married to an unexpected Gale after realising Peeta's plan. After 5 minutes of utter silence Gale spoke

"Can I use your phone to call my Mum? Tell her where I am." He asked gently causing both Katniss and Haymitch to suddenly look at him

"Sure" Katniss replied and watched as Gale stood up and walk out of the room "Haymitch, what am I going to do?" she whispered quickly to her mentor

"Well, usually you let the groom in on the wedding before telling everybody else" he joked; only to receive a pleading look "Why did you say it?"

"Well, Peeta forced Gale out of my life so I'll choose him and made it so he couldn't contact me. It was… cruel. I didn't think Peeta could be cruel" she replied

"Right, you know Gale can be cruel, right?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied simply, not seeing the connection

"You're willing to go with Gale, who is cruel but not Peeta" he says

"But Peeta isn't supposed to be like that, he's the boy with the bread… he's changed into…" she drifts off

"Do you love him?"

"No, not really, he was just a friend. Someone I could rely on"

"How about Gale, do you love him"

Haymitch didn't receive an answer as Gale walked back in and stopped seeing the situation

"I, err, I'm just going to see what food you have, want anything?" he asks them both awkwardly

"Yes please" Katniss replies looking at the ground while Haymitch says "Yeah"

"OK" he walks out of the room quickly to the kitchen

"Do you love Gale?" Haymitch asks again, more to make Katniss think then to get an answer, more to make her realise what she wants not for him to decide

"I always thought we'd be together, but I don't want kids… well didn't because of the Hunger Games… could I have a family?" she stops for a few minutes in which Gale walks back in having cooked some tinned food and put in bowls, he placed them on the table and sat next to Katniss silently. It only when she felt the settee shift, is when she noticed Gale had even come back into the room. Katniss looked at Haymitch and nodded 'yes'

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Very short chapter – I'm sorry – School is hectic but I had to give you something, I will try and post again soon and hopefully it shall be a longer chapter**_

_**Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it :D**_

_**If you have any time, a review would be most appreciated :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss and Gale had been sitting on the settee for 10 minutes since Haymitch left them alone; so far neither had said a word. Gale broke the silence,

"I wonder if the forest has changed" he speaks out loud, his voice coming out calm and soft

"The forest?" Katniss asks confused

"Yes, fancy taking a hunting trip?" he asks her

"Sure"

They both stood up simultaneously and silently walked to the forest to their meeting spot. Katniss knew she had to talk to him and try to explain her feelings; but couldn't bring herself to.

Gale passed Katniss a bow and arrow before stringing another one and aiming it towards the trees whilst slowly pivoting scanning for movement. Katniss observed his movements; she didn't even give a second thought before sputtering out;

"I'm in love with you" she spoke rather loudly causing Gale to release his arrow and swiftly turn to face her with a look of shock printed on his face.

Before gale had chance to respond, Katniss strung her Bow and sent an arrow over his shoulder,

"I got lunch" she commented before walking past him to collect her catch.

Half an hour later they were both eating the selection of meat they had caught, they were general talking about the forest and how it has remained the same… After a while of general forest talk, Gale needed some answers

"Just so you know I love you too" He randomly said during a comfortable silence "Now do you mind explaining the whole 'getting married' thing, was it just to make him jealous or do you actually…" he faded off, not knowing how to phrase the question

"You know, the only thing I loved about district 12 other than the people was the forest. Now all the people are gone and the only think I love or even remotely like about district 12 is the forest" she replied not completely answering the question before quickly adding "And Haymitch"

"Can't forget Haymitch" gale laughed sincerely

"If we do get married, we won't have to plan it"

"Excuse me?"

"Vic's already planned most of it, I think he's started arranging it too" She informed him

"Brothers" Gale laughed

They both fell into a comfortable silence again although this time, Gale knew what to do; he lent over a gently kissed her on the lips

_**Authors' note**_

_**Short and sweet chapter :D  
Thank you for all of your support :D  
Thank you for reading :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Gale walked into Vic's bedroom to get him for dinner as he wasn't coming down even though they've called him millions of times.

"Vic, are you going to come down for dinner?" Gales asked

"Just one minute" he mumbled in response

"What are you doing there?" Gale asked crouching down to look at the scrap book like thing Vic was creating

"Yours and Katniss' wedding" he replied simply causing Gale to stop breathing for a few moments

"We're not engaged"

"That's because you haven't proposed yet, I've already pre-booked your engagement, you just have to pick it up" Vic informed his older brother

"You … what?" Gale asked shocked

"Katniss is coming back from seeing Annie on Tuesday; you should do it that night. I have a few ideas of how you could do it."

"You can't plan how you propose to some…. Actual, what ideas do you have?"

Their mother walked in 5 minutes later

"What are you doing, dinners getting cold" she said as she walked in seeing her sons instantly standing up, with Vic holding something behind his back "I don't want to know what you're doing, so get your butts down to dinner" she stated light heartedly

"Yes Mum" they replied in unison rushing downstairs to dinner

"Boys" she shook her head and followed them down stairs.

Tuesday morning 6am

Gale enters Vic's bedroom with a small velvet box and wakes him up

"Whhh, I'm sleeping" he complained

"Are you sure she'll like this ring?" Gale asked worried

"Yes, now let me sleep" he whinnied

"Wait, what I say again?" he asked

Vic groaned loudly whilst sitting up "Just speak from your heart"

"Saying? Come on, I don't want to mess this up" he begged, out of character

"Oh you're so annoying; just say, Katniss I love you, will you marry me"

"And then?"

"Wait for an answer"

Tuesday morning 9am

The Hawthorne family is sitting around their table eating breakfast when they heard a knock at the front door.

"Katniss!" Vic screamed and ran to open to the door revealing Katniss, instantly hugging her "You're back!"

"Someone's happy to see me" she smiles in reply slightly hugging him back

"I am!" he exclaimed before dragging her to the table

There were many welcoming phrases from all members of the families

Gales POV

Her bare arm grazed mine as she sat down beside me and I felt my heart skip a beat; not that I think she even noticed. When she moves her attention away from me to Posy, I look at her body and notices she's lost a bit of weight again and her shoulders are slumped over. I wait patiently for her to turn back to me and when she does I notice the bags under her eyes; she isn't sleeping again. She smiles gently at me causing me to instantly smile back

"Here" I offer her a buttered roll "Eat up"

Thankfully she accepts it taking a bite out of it straight away; it put my mind at ease slightly.

"You look tired" I whispered into her ear as I handed her some orange juice. She didn't reply, but accepted the orange juice and began sipping it. After about 5 minutes of chatting and eating I felt Katniss lean against me ever so slightly. "Alright time for bed then" I exclaim loudly lifting her over my shoulder and matched upstairs with a slight bounce as she laughed whilst informing me how many ways she could kill me.

When I plonked her on the bed, she was glaring at me; although I could tell she found it funny I pretended to be oblivious. I smiled innocently causing her to shake her head at me.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think we should get some sleep. I have some plans for later"

"Plans? With who?" she asked, I could hear the sadness in her voice, none of which could be revealed through her facial expression which was neutral

"You, ofcorse. Oh right. Katniss, would you like to go to the park with me this evening?" I asked politely

"Well" she stopped and smiled at me "I guess so"

"Great, now to bed" I ordered turning the light off and slipping under the covers

"You do realise it's just after 9 in the morning?" she asked

"Yes…" I replied momentarily forgetting that little detail "Do you have a point? Is it forbidden to sleep during the day?"

She opened her mouth to reply when the door burst open and Posy runs in jumping under the covers with Rory shortly behind.

"The monster is here to get you" he called stomping over as Posy squealed with delight.

"Oh no! Not the monster" I exclaimed diving under the covers to join Posy

The _monster_ game lasted for a good 30 minutes within which Katniss seemed to have fallen asleep. I don't know how she fell asleep with all of the racket but at least she was sleeping.

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you so much for reading x  
Sorry for the wait x  
Just to warn you, I have 4 exams with in the next 2 weeks, I'm not sure if I'd be able to post within that time, but I will try x**_


	12. Chapter 12

After finally waking up, I took Katniss to a picnic. We set it up on a nice grassy area beneath a large tree which was full off green leaves. After many requests from Katniss to climb the tree, we ended up moving the picnic into the actual tree; it was quite an adventure ensuring that everything was secure and wouldn't fall if caught by the wind. After about half an hour I knew it was time, it was time to propose to Katniss. I felt as my pulse and breathing quicken slightly, I tried slowing it down to keep myself calm but I was so worried she'd say no, she has always been independent. After a few deep breaths I moved up the tree towards her handing her a bun I collected.

"Katniss" I started but instantly stopped when she turned to face me, she noticed my hesitation

"Gale? Are you OK?" she asked lowering herself down onto a branch nearer to me

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you a question" I informed her

"Go on then" she said so simply, but it wasn't simple, as soon as the words left my mouth I wouldn't be able to take them back

"I love you, you know that?" I asked her, she opened her mouth to respond but I stopped her with a very short kiss on the lips "I am wondering if you'd marry me" I finally asked. I know she was processing what I just said by the look on her face, but she was silent, completely silent and it was quite nerving

It seems like ages before she even took a breath and when she did it isn't instantly followed by a sound, she wasn't expecting me to say that. It seemed like a life time when she spoke, but she didn't answer my question

"Excuse me?" she asked completely shocked

After a few deep breaths I realised I might as well go full out, I took out the velvet box from my pocket and held it in my hands "Katniss, my Catnip, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked gently opening the box out to her to show the ring inside

She gasped slightly "Gale, I don't know what to say" she confessed looking between me and the ring

"An answer will be nice" I replied presenting a worrying smile

She hesitated slightly before smiling widely "Yes, I will marry you" she finally spoke

I don't exactly remember how long I was kissing her for, or even remember how I came to the position of my arms tightly around her waist pulling her close to me as out lips connected; but I did know that I didn't want to let her go, ever.

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you for reading x  
Thank you for all the reviews x  
Got a lot of requests to post again, so here is a short and essential chapter ~ I shouldn't have wrote it yet seeing as I should be revising for my TWO exams tomorrow but Oh well x  
Please review x**_


	13. Chapter 13

_What am I going to do? _Katniss thought the following morning _I said yes, why did I do that… I don't know how to be married; I don't even know how to be in a relationship… Long term… I can't do this… I should have run..._

"Katniss!" She heard Gales Mum call her down

"Just a moment" she called back calming herself down, well trying to, she couldn't slow her breath, by the time Gales Mum decided to call up again Katniss was trying to control her panic and didn't reply, this caused Gales Mum to come upstairs to see what was taking so long

"Katniss?" she asked walking into Gales room to find Katniss sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs "Katniss, are you alright?" she asks concerned rushing over to her side

"I promised myself I wouldn't get too close to somebody, I promised myself, what if he leaves or dies or…" she rushes out in a panic while Gales Mum sits next to her

"Or Grows too heads or goes grey or gets fat or turns green?" Hazelle continues causing Katniss to look at her utterly confused "You don't know what's going to happen in the future, nobody does, you can guess but you won't know until you actually live it"

"But…"

"No, no butts, I heard from somebody that you regret the things you didn't do more then you do. What do you regret?" she asked

"Not being able to save my sister or dad or Finnick or anybody that died" she confessed

"Anything else?"

"Not being…" she stopped herself and tried to thing of something she had done and regretted, she found it hard to think of a reason and looked back at Hazelle "You're right"

"I know" she said knowingly "Just remember, Gale will never leave you willingly, I remember him attempting to get back to District 12, them bringing him to the door nearly gave me a heart attack. If he ever does have to leave you, we Hawthorne's will always be there to welcome and comfort you with open arms"

"Thank you"

"Anytime, now get your lazy bottom down stairs before they eat all the food… I'm not making anymore!" she joked standing up before pulling Katniss up too

Katniss was scared of what she saw all over the kitchen table, plans, wedding plans, _her_ wedding. She only said yes yesterday

"What are they?" she asked carefully indicating the table

"Your wedding plans" Vic explained "It's a simple wedding held in the church around the corner, it's going to take place on 5th July at 2pm; all we have to do is send invitations, I've already had them printed all you to do is write the persons name on the envelope and their address…"

Katniss zoned out after this and began writing on the envelopes, she invited (so far) Annie, Finnick Jr, her mum, the Hawthorne (obviously), Haymitch before drawing a blank and giving up.

"Vic, may I ask why you are planning the wedding?" she asked the ambitious little boy

"You said you didn't know how to be or get married, so if I do it all for you, you wont have an issue marrying into the family!" he explained as if it were obvious

"What about the begin married bit?" she asked amused

"That's simple, I've taken out books from the library" he stood up and collected a handful of books from the chair besides him and handed them to me one by one "The perfect wife, how to be married, what to expect after marriage and then, what to expect when you are pregnant, how pregnancy affects marriage and how to raise your children"

"Right, well looks like I have a lot of reading to do" she said absentmindedly

"If you still have trouble you can always asked married people, I'm sure they would answer all of your questions"

"Right… When's the wedding again?"

"5th July at 2pm"

"What am I wearing?" she asks

"Well, that's what I need your help with; I've got the pictures of you in all those wedding dresses, which one was your favourite?"

"I don't know, the one with sleeves?" she asked, unhappy about the thought of trying dresses on

"That's great; I'll call in a favour with one of my friends Mum. There's a girl at school who thinks I'm really cute, I'll agree to date her if she can convince her Mum to loan you a nice fitting a pretty dress for your wedding. Oh I can tell her she can be my date to the wedding"

"I'm going to see Gale" she walked out of the kitchen into the living room

"Hello" he said trying to contain his laughter at his brothers reaction at the news of them being engaged

"Hello" She replied

"Do you want me to tell him that he can't plan out wedding?" he asks "I know girls always dream of it or something"

"No, I love that his planning it, less work for me, also I'm renting a wedding dress for free" she smiled and sat next to him, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him

"At least he'll have practice for when he gets married"

"True"

After a few moments Katniss spoke once more

"Do you think married life will be different from how it is now?" she asked thoughtfully

"I guess, I mean Vic has announced that I'm buying the house next door so we'll have more space and … well… I guess eventually we might have children so that will be different"

"Yeah…"

"Well put it this way, lets see our wedding day as the beginning of the rest of our lives" he said

Katniss looked up at him about to laugh when she saw he was serious, she thought for a moment before repeating

"The beginning of the rest of our lives"

**The end**

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you for reading  
Thank you for all the reviews  
Well that's the end of it  
Please tell me what you think/ thought of it**_


End file.
